1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cotton candy machine, and more particularly to a full-automatic cotton candy machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A cotton candy is a popular snack for a long time. However, most of the conventional cotton candy machines are semi-automatic. Consequently, the seller/operator needs to put sugar granules into a rotating spinner head of the conventional cotton candy machine, then the rotating head forms sugar floss after the sugar granules being melted due to a centrifugal force of the rotating spinner head. At the same time, the seller/operator uses a stick to coil sugar floss and finish a cotton candy. As described above, the conventional cotton candy machine needs an operator to feed sugar granules and coil the sugar floss such that the cost of selling cotton candy is high and the profit of selling cotton candy is reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional semi-automatic cotton candy machine.